


Guitar

by hiyamikari



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Guitars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Thr more Tsugumi sees Ran's guitar, the more she gets intrigued to learn it. She's always seen Ran and Moca as cool, so she thinks that she'll be cool too if she could play the guitar.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768417
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> IV — Instrument Swap 
> 
> I'm not sure if I did this prompt right...?

Tsugumi wakes up from her slumber, with the arms of her lover wrapped all over her. She tries to stand up, but Ran's arms pull her right back in. She could hear Ran's soft mumbles.

Giggling, Tsugumi stays in her girlfriend's embrace. Ran's been quite the clingy person ever since they started dating. Not that Tsugumi minds, though.

Tsugumi's eyes just wander aimlessly... until her eyes land on the familiar, red guitar across the room. That thing means a lot to all of Afterglow, and especially Ran. It makes Ran look cool, stunning, and it gives her that rocking vibe.

Sometimes, Tsugumi likes thinking about trying out her girlfriend's guitar. Mayhaps she'll look more like Afterglow's rocking vibe? After all, Ran and Moca both have guitars and they look badass.

At this point, it's like the guitar is telling Tsugumi to try it.

Tsugumi kisses her sleeping girlfriend's lips before trying to stand up again. This time, it works. She walks up to the guitar, carefully holding it with her two hands. Not wanting to wake Ran up, she decides to do it downstairs instead.

"I'm sorry, Ran-chan... I'll be borrowing this..." she murmurs.

* * *

Tsugumi was staring at her phone, trying to match the guide for the chords of the guitar.

"This is a... C?" Tsugumi strums the guitar, but the sound comes off rather unpleasantly. She couldn't help but wonder how Ran does it. "No..."

Tsugumi tries her best to play the chord again, pressing harder on the fretboard. She does it right this time, but her fingers are in pain. Despite that, Tsugumi keeps going.

The next chord, G, is quite harder. Tsugumi has long fingers, but she still struggle from playing the guitar. Mayhaps it's because she's really used to the keyboard?

But suddenly, she can feel a familiar warmth behind her back. A hand holds onto Tsugumi's hand, helping her strum; while the other hand moves gracefully on the fretboard.

The song was just random chords mashed together, but it was still lovely to listen to. Tsugumi didn't need to look back to know who it was; it was none other than her girlfriend, Ran.

After a while, Ran's music changes from just chords to one of Afterglow's songs. Tsugumi didn't even have to think to know which song it is. 

They start to sing together...

🎶 _Rumbling Memory (Rumbling Memory)_  
_Donna mainichi mo_  
_Rumbling Memory (Rumbling Memory)_  
_Egao de afurete iru yo_  
  
_Kako mo genzai mo mirai datte tsunaideru mono wa (Ha-a...)_  
_Atashitachi no (Tatta hitotsu no)_  
_Hatenai kizuna... utai tsuzukeyō_ 🎶

Ran then lets go of Tsugumi, "Why were you trying to play the guitar?"

Tsugumi smiles as if she's done a crime, "Well... You and Moca-chan look so cool on stage with a guitar, so I just wanted to try it for myself! I'm sorry, I should've asked for your permission first... ahaha..."

"I don't mind teaching you the guitar, but I want you to know that you _are_ cool the way you are."

"Okay... I love you, Ran-chan!" Tsugumi smiles, leaving a kiss on Ran's cheek.

Ran, in response, just gently strokes her hair. "I love you too."


End file.
